brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
AFFECTIONS
AFFECTIONS is the opening theme of Brothers Conflict: Passion Pink. It is performed by Kenichi Suzumura and Kousuke Toriumi. The single was released on April 25th, 2012. Tracklist CD content: *AFFECTIONS *SUNRISE DAYS *AFFECTIONS　-Karaoke with Tsubaki- *AFFECTIONS　-Karaoke with Azusa- *SUNRISE DAYS　-Karaoke with Tsubaki- *SUNRISE DAYS　-Karaoke with Azusa- *AFFECTIONS　（Karaoke） *SUNRISE DAYS　（Karaoke） Lyrics Brilliant Blue Introduction Kanji= 女には　わからない　妄想を 繰り広げて　またいつもの　夜が明けてゆく 罪深き　真夜中を　許してよ ゆうべのキミ　すごく　優しかったじゃない キケンな残像　隠すことが 大人の男の　礼儀でしょう だけど 我慢できそうにない 好きすぎる禁断の感情 独り占めしたくなる 好きすぎる禁断の表情 知ってか知らずか　揺れるキミの笑顔に 何かが　はずれてゆく |-| Rōmaji = Onna niwa wakara nai mousou wo Kuri hiro gete mata itsumo no yoru ga akete yuku Tsumi bukaki mayonaka wo yuru shite yo Yuube no kimi sugoku yasashi katta janai Kiken na zanzou kakusu koto ga Otona no otoko no reigi deshou Dakedo Gaman deki sou ni nai Suki sugiru kindan no kanjou Hitori jime shi taku naru Suki sugiru kindan no hyoujou Shitte ka shirazu ka yureru kimi no egao ni Nani ka ga hazu rete yuku |-| English = Fantasies that women will never understand As they unfold, dawn breaks again, as usual Please forgive my sinful acts in the dead of night You were so nice to me last night, weren’t you? As a grown man, it’s only common courtesy To hide the dangerous afterimages in my mind, isn’t it? But I can’t control myself anymore Forbidden feelings from a love too strong I want to have you all to myself Forbidden expressions from a love too strong Do you realize it, or do you not? From the hovering image Of your smile, something has been unlocked Full Version Kanji= 女には　わからない　妄想を 繰り広げて　またいつもの　夜が明けてゆく 罪深き　真夜中を　許してよ ゆうべのキミ　すごく　優しかったじゃない キケンな残像　隠すことが 大人の男の　礼儀でしょう だけど 我慢できそうにない 好きすぎる禁断の感情 独り占めしたくなる 好きすぎる禁断の表情 知ってか知らずか　揺れるキミの笑顔に 何かが　はずれてゆく いけないと　思う程　魅かれてく 恋愛的　脳の原理　聞いてはいたけど 他人事(ひとごと)じゃ　済まないと　感じてる 日を追うたび　キミが　可愛くなるから 理由はどうあれ　進むことが 男に生まれた　使命でしょう ごめん 困らせることになる 好きすぎる禁断の問題 もっと傍においでよ 好きすぎる禁断のキョーダイ ほんの一瞬　見せる女の顔に ボクらは　狂ってゆく 聞けよ 苦しみは切なさと　欲望に姿を変える ギュッと疼く心を　満たすのはキミしかいない 困らせることになる 好きすぎる禁断の問題 もっと傍においでよ 好きすぎる禁断のキョーダイ 他の兄弟(だれ)にも 汚されたくはないね 一番　大事だから |-| Rōmaji = Onna niwa wakara nai mousou wo Kuri hiro gete mata itsumo no yoru ga akete yuku Tsumi bukaki mayonaka wo yuru shite yo Yuube no kimi sugoku yasashi katta janai Kiken na zanzou kakusu koto ga Otona no otoko no reigi deshou Dakedo Gaman deki sou ni nai Suki sugiru kindan no kanjou Hitori jime shi taku naru Suki sugiru kindan no hyoujou Shitte ka shirazu ka yureru kimi no egao ni Nani ka ga hazu rete yuku Ike nai to omou hodo hikare teku Renai teki nou no genri kiite wa ita kedo Hito goto ja suma nai to kanji teru Hi wo ou tabi kimi ga kawaiku naru kara Riyuu wa dou are susumu koto ga Otoko ni uma reta shimei deshou Gomen Koma raseru koto ni naru Suki sugiru kindan no mondai Motto soba ni oide yo Suki sugiru kindan no kyoudai Hon no isshun miseru onna no kao ni Bokura wa kurutte yuku Kike yo Kurushimi wa setsu nasa to yokubou ni sugata wo kaeru Gyutto uzuku kokoro wo mitasu nowa kimi shika inai Koma raseru koto ni naru Suki sugiru kindan no mondai Motto soba ni oide yo Suki sugiru kindan no kyoudai Hoka no dare nimo Kega sare taku wa nai ne Ichiban daiji dakara |-| English = Fantasies that women will never understand As they unfold, dawn breaks again, as usual Please forgive my sinful acts in the dead of night You were so nice to me last night, weren’t you? As a grown man, it’s only common courtesy To hide the dangerous afterimages in my mind, isn’t it? But I can’t control myself anymore Forbidden feelings from a love too strong I want to have you all to myself Forbidden expressions from a love too strong Do you realize it, or do you not? From the hovering image Of your smile, something has been unlocked The more I tell myself it’s wrong, the more attracted I am to you I’ve heard about the principles of the mind when it comes to love But it’s not someone else’s problem anymore Because you get prettier by the day Whatever reason there might be, since I was born as a man It must be my duty to take the next step, right? We’re sorry But we’re going to make you feel troubled A forbidden problem from a love too strong Come closer to me A forbidden siblings relationship from a love too strong The feminine expression you showed us for just one moment Was enough to make us go crazy Listen My agony is turning into sorrow and desire My chest feels a squeeze, only you can satisfy this aching heart We’re going to make you feel troubled A forbidden problem from a love too strong Come closer to me A forbidden siblings relationship from a love too strong I don’t want you to be stained By anyone else, by any of my brothers Because you’re the most important person in my life Category:Music Category:Opening Songs